Druid of the Talon Aspect
The Druid of the Talon Aspect is the Druid Aspect that has taken the council of the ancient Talon Lord of High Forest, in the form of a Talon Bird. In this way the Talon Aspect is the flyers of the High Forest Army, and are the main scouts, rear assault, and elite stealth force within the High Forest heirchy. They take as their totem the storm crow, and by extension, ravens, hawks, and other birds of prey. They are not frontline soldiers, as the druids of the claw are; their roles are in a support capacity. Their shapechanging abilities allow them to perform valuable espionage, and their abilities impose a variety of disadvantages on their enemies.The Druid of the Talon Aspect rules over the fortress of Norant'har of which Norant'har is the western region ofMirkwood Forest and is the centerpiece of the second Chief of the Druid Council. The seat of the Chief is the Fortress of Norant'har which was obviously named after the region that it inhabits. History Early History Skylord Taflarion Stormrage See Also : Taflarion Stormrage Taflarion Stormrage is the son ofMalfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwood. He has two sibling in Shandis, and Helion Stormrage of whome Shandis is a legendary Sentinel within High Forest who has a reputation far larger then her age would imply, and his sister Helion is a sentinel as well but far less known then her sister Shandis. He is married to Helian Stormrage, and the two have a young child together. Taflarion Stormrage is also a Druid Chief, and a master at the Druid of the Talon Sect. This sect of the Druids is mainly responsible for the overall scouting and long range damage thatHigh Forest launches. He was the first of the Talon Sect, and this was a moment of great proudness for his father Malfurion as it was the moment that solitified his son would be able to take the mantle of Druid leadership from him one day. Taflarion Stormrage was born on Ulthuan, and he grew up with his father and him being very close to eachother. He was sent by his father during the War of Vengeance to France to attempt to find a place to found the new home of the Sindar Elves. When he was in France he found several forests but each one didn't seem to strike a cord that would imply they could all move their. He eventually met with Alleria Windrunner who told him about Athel Loren, but when he saw the forest he didn't think it was a proper place, and when he was about to give up hope when Vareesa Windrunner took him to High Forest and he saw the place they would move to. Being a member of the Talon Sect is the position that he spends the most time with, and he often says that he spends more time as a Talon then he does as an Elf so he forgets the customs of his own people. Crow Lords Isilwen Stormrage See Also : Isilwen Stormrage Isilwen Stormrage is an ancient Sindar Elf born on the island of Ulthuan during the ancient days of the expansion of the High Elven race. Isilwen has one sibling in the form of Findecáno Tulcakelumë of whom is a member of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas where he leads the Druids of that forest on their Druid Council. Isilwen Stormrage would marry the son of her ancient friend in Malfurion Stormrage during their settling down in High Forest, after he seduced her with his knowledge and power in the Druid Ways. Isilwen is a truly ancient Sindar Elf of whom was born on the ancient Island of Ulthuan during a time when nearly the entire Elven Race was Sindar, and they were attempting to annexx the island of Atlantis into their Empire. She would be a member of the Elves that were garrisoning the island when the Numenorians rose to prominence and took control of the island from them. She was one of the few that were able to escape and when she returned she became close to Malfurion Stormrage because he was teaching a vision of the Elven Race that preached peace and harmony which was just what she wanted at the time. Category:Druid Aspect Category:High Forest